John Sinamoi
| gender = Male | age = Unknown | nationality= Polynesian | status = Alive | location = Lifeguard Tower | image = File:Sinamoi.png }} John Sinamoi is a survivor featured in Dead Island. He is a lifeguard and the leader of the Pool House survivor group. Dead Island Sinamoi is first seen after the Hero is attacked by zombies after reaching the supply room in Royal Palms Resort during the prologue. He and James Stein bring the Hero to the Pool House, where they have a disagreement regarding their plans for survival. (Later on, James, along with some of the survivors, leaves and heads to the Lighthouse.) After the Hero awakens, it is revealed that the Pool House is under attack and that Sinamoi went out to fight the zombies alone. Once he has been rescued, he gives the Hero the main quest "Passport to Life" in which the Hero must go to his bungalow and retrieve his Lifeguard Tower security key card. He then gives the Hero the quest "Exodus" in which the Hero must go to the Lifeguard Tower and kill any undead in the area. This allows Sinamoi and most of his group to move to the Lifeguard Tower. He then gives the Hero the quest "To Kill Time" in which he requests that the Hero helps Dominic and Mike. Afterwards, he gives the Hero the quests "A Piece of Cake" and "Seek'n'Loot" which require the Hero to go to food bars and gas stations in order to recover some Food and Juice Packs. He then gives the quest "Born to Be Wild" in which the Hero must recover a powerful vehicle from the Hotel Parking Lot. Next he gives the quest "Misery Wagon" in which the Hero must find the mechanic, Earl, and ask him to reinforce the Armored Truck. Finally, he gives the quest "Bird on the Roof" in which the Hero has to go back to the Hotel and get to the roof to message the mysterious Voice. Oddly enough, Sinamoi is never heard from again once the Heroes progress towards the Prison. Although he is alive during the events of Dead Island, his fate is ultimately unknown once the Heroes escape from Banoi Island during the epilogue. Dead Island: Riptide It is stated by Purna in the intro to Dead Island: Riptide that, apart from the heroes, the survivors of Dead Island "didn't make it", including . However, this may be based on Samuel Hardy's claim that a nuclear bomb was dropped on Banoi, a claim he made when convincing the Heroes that Palanai Island was scheduled to be nuked as well. Hardy later confesses that Palanai was never going to be nuked, implying that his claims about Banoi may also have been fabricated. Cut appearance Sinamoi was slated to appear in Dead Island: Riptide, found in the tunnels between the Flooded Jungle and the Pinai Ferry Station. He would have been the source of an optional side quest, titled An Old Friend, in which the Hero must protect Sinamoi as he travels through the tunnels to an unspecified location. Completion of the quest would have rewarded the Hero with the Razor Mod. This appearance and the associated quest were omitted for unknown reasons. Dead Island: Epidemic Sinamoi returns in Dead Island: Epidemic, narrating the game's Prologue. After the events of Dead Island, Sinamoi escaped Banoi by unknown means and arrived on the island of Animoi, only to discover that it too had been overrun by the Kuru infection. Facing certain death, Sinamoi was unexpectedly rescued by another group of four immune survivors, and remains with them, assisting them in finding food and other supplies. Trivia * His voice changes when doing the "Seek'n'Loot" quest. * No matter whether the Hero is male or female, Sinamoi refers to them as "his". * Despite the extreme danger of trying to protect the others at the start of the story, Sinamoi is not wounded and infected by the zombies. It remains unknown if it was a case of sheer luck or that he has an immunity to the Virus. Gallery Sinamoi1.png|In the Lifeguard Tower es:John Sinamoi Category:Epidemic Characters Category:Dead Island Characters Category:Dead Island Survivors Category:Book Characters